Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and technique to facilitate interaction by multiple users with a 3-dimensional (3-d) virtual environment.
Related Art
Networked electronic devices, such as computers, are increasingly popular. These devices facilitate increased communication, interaction and collaboration among users.
Interactions among multiple users of networked electronic devices are often facilitated using virtual environments (which are also referred to as ‘virtual worlds’ or ‘virtual reality’). However, using existing systems and software tools, these interactions can become more difficult as the number of users in these systems increases. For example, if multiple users attempt to manipulate objects, such as avatars, at the same time in a virtual environment, the displays on their networked electronic devices may become cluttered by their actions, as the interaction widgets associated with different users' actions are displayed with the common content of the virtual environment. Similarly, it can be difficult for large numbers of users to collaboratively edit or modify common content using a virtual environment, because a user's actions may be obscured by another user's actions in the virtual environment.
Hence, what is needed is a method and a system that facilitates the interaction of multiple users in a virtual environment without the problems listed above.